blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Bang Shishigami/Move List
Bang is a character with good combos unlike most "speedster" type characters, as his moves do moderate damage as opposed to low damage, and his health is rather modest. Bang is also a great poking type character due to the angling of his normals, and is also well versed in mixup. However, some of the properties on Bang's attacks seem to hamper him, such as his slow speed and mediocre priority with is similar to Ragna's 2C. Bang often needs to be careful with his moves before making decisions. His nails are also a viable tool in controlling the match, though they need to be used very wisely in terms of usage as only 12 can be used per round, giving him a limited keep away game. He can also set up bumpers to use as vantage points to boost around the arena to control the match in his favor if he ever needs to be defensive. He is also probably the most changed character in Continuum Shift. While he retains the same emphasis on rushdown and mobility, he now actually has the tools to maintain this rushdown effectively. His moves are safer and have more priority across the board, his combos hit harder and set up for better okizeme, and he is able to acquire all the seals needed for his Fu-Rin-Ka-Zan super almost immediately if necessary. In a complete tier reversal, Bang has moved from bottom tier in Calamity Trigger to top tier in Continuum Shift, and is much more accessible to beginner players all around. Bang is probably the character with the most jump-cancelable moves in the game, with almost all of his normals being jump-cancelable on hit and a great number of them being jump-cancelable on block. His Drive, Burning Heart, is a two-part move: Bang first defends with his gauntlet, which has autoguard properties. He then attacks with a fiery punch (or kick), which will add one seal to his FRKZ count on hit. When all four seals have been obtained, Bang can activate his Fu-Rin-Ka-Zan super (detailed below). Bang's Drives will still function as normal once he has obtained all four seals, although he derives no special benefit for doing so. In Continuum Shift II, player complaints were heard, and Bang received many significant nerfs to go with the new system. His wallbounce combos are gone, and much of the priorities on many of his moves were horrifically reduced. In addition, Fu-Rin-Ka-Zan received several nerfs, including a reduced range on his backdash, and significant combo reworking. Bang must now rely heavily on nails and bumpers, as well as getting seals in order to be effective in battle. As of Extend, the developers reconsidered the mistakes they had made, and buffed Bang once again. Many players consider these changes to be a boon, and now Bang has become a perfect balance of his Calamity Trigger and Continuum Shift selves. His 5A got its priority back, and his overall damage has been buffed to somewhere in the middle of Continuum Shift and 2 values. Thanks to these, Bang is now a good character once again. In Chronophantasma, Bang has once again received significant changes to go with the new Overdrive system, while still maintaining a focus on rushdown and mixups. By far his biggest change is that Fu-Rin-Ka-Zan is no longer a Distortion Drive, but now his Overdrive, meaning he can only remain in that state for a limited time. To compensate, he has been given new tools which allow him to function better without the use of Fu-Rin-Ka-Zan. In place of Fu-Rin-Ka-Zan, he now has a brand-new command grab super which requires the four seals to be open. His Steel Rain Distortion Drive is now a special move which uses up half of your current nail count. Finally, he has been given a new move similar to Platinum's Swallow Moon, which allows him to extend air combos, avoid certain attacks, and keep the opponent guessing. In short, Bang has once again been improved while still maintaining balance. Movelists Normals Drive Throws Overdrive Special Attacks Distortion Drives Astral Heat Category:Move List